


Little One-Shots/Blurbs I write

by ShyestOfHearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: MariBat, ml dc crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyestOfHearts/pseuds/ShyestOfHearts
Summary: This is just a compilation of any fluff or angst or whatever I happen to write for Maribat





	1. Dead Hearts Songfic Angst

**This is angst and it does mention characters dying, it doesn’t go into detail of their deaths but the fact that they are dead is brought up a couple of times**

_Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw_

_They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes_

Marinette took in a shuddering breath, tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to compose herself. Her arms wrapped around her knees which she pulled tightly to her chest as she spoke of what had happened in Paris. She remembered the lights in the eyes of her friends as they discussed their passions and their futures. 

_Did you see the closing window, did you hear the slamming door?_

_They moved forward, my heart died, they moved forward, my heart died_

The Justice League hadn’t believed them, so her friends spoke up. She hadn’t expected them to step forward, she hadn’t expected them to volunteer. But they had. And she had accepted the help, something she wished she could change. She wished she could go back and turn them away, force them to flee. They had died that day back in Paris, with no help coming for these young teenagers. 

_Please, please tell me what they look like, did they seem afraid of you?_

_They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew_

Hawkmoth was defeated. He was gone, but at the cost of so many lives. Her cure hadn’t brought anyone back, and it haunted her to this day. Now she spoke of all the lives lost, spoke of her friends she used to know. The fear that tainted their features as they died.

_I could say it, but you won’t believe me. You say you do, but you don’t deceive me_

_It’s hard to know they’re out there. It’s hard to know that you still care_

The Justice League hadn’t believed them when they begged for help. They talked with her now but she didn’t have much to say, she didn’t trust them after her friends all died around her in a battle they shouldn’t have had to fight alone.

_I could say it but you won’t believe me. You say you do but you don’t deceive me_

_Dead hearts are everywhere. Dead hearts are everywhere_

Still no one believed what Paris had gone through was real, they think the deaths were suspicious but they don’t believe in Miraculouses.

_Did you touch them, did you hold them, did they follow you to town?_

_They make me feel I’m falling down, they make me feel I’m falling down_

She was sick of their questions. Sick of the nightmares that woke her every night. Sick of looking for her friends only to remember they were gone.

_Was there one you saw too clearly, did they seem too real to you?_

_They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew_

She kept thinking she saw them out of the corner of her eye. Kept thinking they were there and this was all one bad dream, but she would turn her head and they would be gone. She would be alone again. 

_They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew_

_Now they’re all dead hearts to you, now they’re all dead hearts to you_

The Justice League didn’t know how to help this girl who had seen too much, to the point she was babbling made-up stories about Miraculouses to explain the deaths of her friends.

_They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew_

_Now they’re all dead hearts to you_

Only when Wonder Woman returned and heard of what happened did they realize the truth, and there was nothing they could do to bring those kids back, nor to revive the dead heart inside Marinette’s own chest.


	2. Angelic Rest (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an AU where Damian is Marinette's guardian angel, this is not canon to that AU but it takes place in it as a little fun one-shot  
Big thanks to the Beta Readers in the MariBat Discord and @animusmelodiam on tumblr for reading this for me!

Marinette hummed lightly while she worked, something Damian had always loved. It seemed she could never stand the quiet, always needing some sort of background noise even if she was the one creating it. At first, Damian couldn’t stand how there was never a moment of quiet, but now he found himself avoiding the quiet in favor of her presence. Currently she sat in his lap, working on a new design as he brushed her hair. Once all the little tangles were out he laid it over one of her shoulders and placed a feather light kiss to the back of her neck before laying his chin on her other shoulder. He took great pleasure in the fact that her pencil stilled for a moment and a bright pink was slowly covering her cheeks.

“Damian!” She whined, earning a soft chuckle from him, his breath rushing past her ear. “You’re making it really difficult to focus,” Marinette pouted.

“Oh? How so?” He hummed, his arms moving to wrap around her waist.

“You know exactly what you’re doing!”  
“Hmm. I’m afraid not, Dove.”

Marinette huffed, puffing her cheeks out as she tried to return her focus to her work, but her eyes kept finding their way back to the guardian angel peering over her shoulder. Finally, with a frustrated groan, she closed her book and set her pencil down before twisting in his arms to wrap her own around his waist.

“Hi,” She grinned.

“Hello.” He tightened his hold on her, pulling her into a hug she gladly returned. She giggled as his wings wrapped around them. 

“You really are too distracting,” Marinette laughed into his shoulder. He merely hummed as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. 

“You like that about me though.”

“As insufferable as it is, yes I do,” She relented, looking up at him with mirth and affection as she smiled at him. “So what couldn’t wait for me to finish my sketch before you got my attention?”

He shook his head in exasperated amusement as he gave her a light kiss.

“You need to go to sleep,” he stated gesturing to her clock that told her it was nearing midnight. “You have school tomorrow and you’re always running late and running low on sleep,” he murmured against her lips.

“‘M not tired though,” she replied, earning a skeptical look from the angel as he watched her eyes droop. Damian didn’t reply with anything other than a sigh and a click of his tongue. Marinette grinned triumphantly until Damian picked her up, startling a small squeal out of her.

“You are going to sleep,” he stated, leaving no room for argument. He lay down on her bed and spread a wing out to lay her on. The moment she felt the soft feathers she nestled into them, pressing herself against Damian’s side as his remaining wing moved to cover her like a blanket.

“I suppose resting my eyes for just a little bit couldn’t hurt,” Marinette yawned, pressing further into his side. Damian resisted the urge to shake his head as he curled closer around her.

“Goodnight, Dove, sweet dreams,” he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Goodnight, Damian” she yawned once more, “I love you.” Damian’s eyes widened in surprise. He moved his head back just enough to look at her, fast asleep and nestled into his feathers. A soft smile replaced the surprise as he rested his chin on top of her head and closed his own eyes.

“I love you too.”


	3. Fade Away (Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this takes place in the guardian angel AU without being canon to that plot. When a person dies, if their guardian angel doesn't sever the bond, their guardian angel will fade from existence.  
Everything I posted to tumblr should now be on my AO3!  
Warning: Character death(s) [nothing graphic, but death nonetheless]  
Thank you to @animusmelodiam @justarandomtumblerblog and @particularlygeeky on tumblr for beta reading!

“Get away from her!” Damian’s throat was raw as he clutched Marinette to his chest, his wings wrapped around her as if to shield her from the world. Paris simply watched on in frozen horror. Nobody could seem to find the right words, what could you say when a child lay dying in the arms of her fading angel? Damian hid his face in her hair, sobs shaking his shoulders as he gripped her tighter. 

Hawkmoth had finally won. He had succeeded in getting rid of the superhero who always stood in his way of getting what he wanted. He had gotten so close to having the miraculous, but when the girl suffered a fatal blow, the akuma had frozen. No one had seen where her earrings had went, Marinette had suffered the blow while de-transforming from her miraculous being stolen. Suddenly his akuma was withdrawn, the previous emotions replaced only by horror as they awoke and watched a teenage girl slowly die, surrounded by the city that had failed her. Gabriel may have wanted Emilie back, he may have wanted to get rid of the superheroes that foiled his plans, but he never wanted to kill Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

“No!” Damian heard someone shout, and he knew who it was before he looked up, locking eyes with the green eyed blond that had pushed his way forward. “This…this was never supposed to happen! What were you doing? Why didn’t you protect her?” the hypocrite choked the words out through his own tears.

“I am the only one who was protecting her” Damian retorted. “You weren’t there, you never were! You abandoned her in every way you possibly could. You left her to stand alone!” Damian’s voice was thick, teeming with anger visible in his glowing wings, which grew brighter with each word. 

“She rejected your feelings and you pressured her to get what you wanted. You never cared about her you only cared about having her! Ladybug! Everyone’s favorite hero!” Damian didn’t know when he started shouting, but now it seemed he couldn’t stop. “You stopped showing up, leaving her to fight alone,” Damian’s voice wavered but he kept going. “Both as Ladybug and Marinette. You don’t deserve to know her, none of you do.”

Damian buried his face in Marinette’s hair once more, pulling his wings tighter around the two of them. This did little to hide them as his wings were growing more transparent with each second that passed by.

“You were there for her though, weren’t you.” The sentence was more of a statement than a question. Damian made no move to respond so the speaker continued. “Everyone saw the angel that accompanied Ladybug on every mission, after he finally stepped out of the shadows that is. And…and everyone saw Marinette’s guardian angel standing by her side when…when no one else would. Marinette was never truly alone.” 

“Don’t talk about her as if she’s already gone!” Damian’s voice cracked on the last word, and the speaker flinched back. Damian was fading much faster now as Marinette’s pulse weakened. 

“Damian, you can sever the connection so you don’t fade!” another angel spoke up from somewhere within the crowd.  
“Never!” Damian snarled. “If Marinette goes then I will fade with her!” 

And fade he did, his hold on Marinette never loosening until there was nothing left of him to hold her up. Her limp body fell to the ground as a scream rang out. Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain rushed to their daughter, her form far too small and far too cold. Their guardian angels, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, felt their hearts stop as they noticed no Damian to be found. Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s life had gone and Damian’s presence had gone with it, leaving everyone with only the body of a young girl who suffered too much and the memories of what Paris had done.


	4. Alone (Angst/Songfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to do with the Dead Hearts fic (the first chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @northernbluetongue on tumblr!  
Song is Alone by Alan Walker  
Warning: This does mention death, nothing in detail just says that people die, but that can still affect some people so please be aware of this going in

_Lost in your mind. I wanna know_

_Am I losing my mind? Never let me go_

Marinette could never understand how her friends had all believed Lila over her, how they could chalk everything up to jealousy. Lila manipulated everyone to her side and Adrien stood by and watched without a care because his neck hadn’t been the one on the line. Eventually the emotional abuse had been enough to sever any previous feelings she had held for her classmates, other than Chloe.

_If this night is not forever, at least we are together_

_I know I’m not alone. I know I’m not alone_

Chloe had apologized to her and done her best to change and make up for her past behavior. She stuck by Marinette’s side when no one else in her class would. Kagami, Luka, and Chloe had kept her from falling apart so many times.Then came the Quantic Kids, as people referred to them. Slowly Alix, Kim, and Max realized Lila’s lies and made their amends with Marinette, and slowly Marinette realized she had a new group of friends with a couple old faces in the mix. It wasn’t long before she revealed she was Ladybug to them.

_Anywhere, whenever, apart, but still together_

_I know I’m not alone. I know I’m not alone_

Marinette had support from all her friends when she transferred out of her class. They all reassured her that she had to do what was best for her, and focus on herself instead of others for once. Her parents agreed, Chloe having made them aware of the situation. Marinette hadn’t wanted to worry them but Chloe said they had a right to know so they could help her, and that they would feel worse if they found out after everything was done.

_I know I’m not alone_

Chat Noir had long since stopped showing up to battles due to Ladybug not returning his “feelings.” Chloe warned her that it seemed more like an unhealthy obsession at this point and Marinette felt inclined to agree.

_I know I’m not alone_

Chloe had gotten the dragon miraculous while Kagami got the bee miraculous, since neither could wield their original miraculous now that Paris knew who they were. Luka wielded the snake, and Felix the turtle. Soon all her friends had a miraculous they used to fight by her side now that Chat, or Adrien, had long gone. She was no longer alone.

_Unconscious mind, I’m wide awake_

_Wanna feel one last time, take my pain away_

She didn’t know what had happened, everything had happened so quickly. They had asked, no, begged the Justice League for help one last time before determining they must fight alone. Marinette hadn’t expected all of her friends to step up, but she gladly accepted the help. Chat Noir had joined Hawkmoth and Mayura in the fight, with an akumatized Lila Rossi. Now she lay flat on her back with her whole body screaming in pain.

_If this night is not forever, at least we are together_

_I know I’m not alone. I know I’m not alone_

The fight had been long, and Marinette had witnessed her friends fall one after the other, her throat raw and voice gone from screaming so much. Her head still screamed even if the rest of the world could no longer hear her anguish. In the end she had taken the miraculouses of Chat, Hawkmoth and Mayura, but at what cost?

_Anywhere, whenever, apart, but still together_

_I know I’m not alone. I know I’m not alone_

Marinette lay curled up in her bed clutching a photo of her dearest friends, refusing to go to school or even to leave her room. She only left to attend their funerals, bursting into tears and apologizing for her miraculous cure not bringing them back. They were only kids, and now they were gone. Marinette was all who remained, and the survivor’s guilt was slowly swallowing her alive.

_I know I’m not alone_

Then the Justice League finally got involved.

_I know I’m not alone_

Wonder Woman forced them to realize their mistake.

_I’m not alone, I’m not alone_

_I’m not alone, I know I’m not alone_

Marinette didn’t care. She just wanted her friends, but they were long gone. She was alone once more, despite the people surrounding her and trying to reach out to her.

_I’m not alone, I’m not alone_

_I’m not alone, I know I’m not alone_

Wonder Woman and her parents seemed to be the only ones she would speak to, and no one could blame her.


	5. Breaking Point (Not Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not angst, just a looooooot of salt and some cute Tim and Mari  
This is a Timari (Tim Drake x Marinette Dupain-Cheng) Fic, obviously ages were messed with so they are closer in age. They are also adults. This is for my dear friend @ParticularlyGeeky on tumblr and AO3

Marinette had to admit she was nervous to be seeing her old classmates again. It had been years since they had spoke last, let alone seen each other face to face. Nevertheless the class reunion was quickly approaching and somehow Chloe Bourgeois, the only one she had kept in contact with, had convinced her to go. Something about being the only one there who wasn’t “utterly ridiculous.” Marinette smoothed out her dress for the upteenth time when she felt her husband’s arms loop around her waist.

“You look amazing, Bean, the dress you made flatters you,” He hummed, laying his chin on the top of her head. “Though admittedly, you always look beautiful, your hand-made clothes just accentuate that.”

Marinette smiled at that, a small flush rising to her cheeks. Her husband always knew how to make her flush, even after the many years they’ve been together. 

“You know we don’t have to go tonight if you’re really worried,” Tim Drake mumbled into her hair, his grip on her tightening a little. 

“I know, but I promised Chloe and I intend to keep that promise.”

Tim hummed lightly, but didn’t push the matter further.

When they arrived at the reunion, Tim realized that despite how much he already disliked her classmates based on their past treatment of his wife, it was still possible to think even less of them. They all sent her glares or uncertain looks the moment she stepped through the door, and he resisted the urge to confront them. Marinette instead grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Chloe the moment she laid eyes on the blonde. Tim followed along, though his gaze lingered on a sausage-haired girl clutching onto the arm of a green-eyed blonde boy, both looking at Marinette.

Tim found he didn’t like the man just from that single look.

Throughout the night Tim made sure to stay next to Marinette, usually with his arm around her waist. He had heard the whispers and murmurs of scorn and insults that surrounded his wife. She was the only one keeping him from snapping at anyone foolish enough to utter such nonsense. When she stepped away to the ladies’ room with Chloe, however that was a different circumstance entirely. 

“Yea, I still can’t believe she really came! Is that her husband?”

“No one would marry her, she must have hired him so she wouldn’t look so pathetic.”

“You’re probably right, she’s always been desperate,” laughs and accusations filled Tim’s ears until he began to see red.

“You would do well to shut your mouth and quit speaking ill of my wife like that,” he heard himself grow out. The startled faces blinking dumbly back at him was the only evidence they heard him.

“You don’t have to defend her you know, whatever she’s paying you she probably lied and can’t afford it anyway.”   
  
Tim clenched his fists to the point his knuckles were white as a sheet. 

“My wife has never done anything to any of you, and does not deserve the slander you throw at her,” he all but hissed through his teeth. He had half a mind to send Damian after the lot of them. His younger brother had grown rather fond of Marinette, as had the rest of his family.

“Clearly she never told you how horrible she was to Lila in school,” A redhead spoke up and Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“You mean the liar? Oh she told me all about Lila and every single easy-to-disprove lies you all fell for. She also told me about a spineless man who knew of Lila’s lies and still did nothing to help Marinette when you all turned on her in favor of the liar,” Tim stated with clear disinterest and disgust. 

“What would a nobody like you know? How about you check your facts before taking Marinette’s word for it?” The redhead spoke up once more, Tim was almost certain this was that Alya girl now.

“What, like you did with Lila? And I’ll have you know I always fact-check everything. It’s part of my job as CEO of Wayne Enterprises,” Tim shot back. Stunned faces greeted him. 

“Tim?” Marinette had returned from the bathroom and was looking at him with concern. He sent her a reassuring smile as he walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist once more.

“I’m feeling rather tired, Bean, shall we get going?” He asked. Then, knowing what would happen but figuring it would be worth it, he added “I only got two hours of sleep last night.”

“Timothy Drake-Wayne why didn’t you say so!” Marinette cried. Tim knew he would likely be in trouble for not taking better care of himself, but he had been right; the pale faces that stared at him as they heard his full name were completely worth it.

“Sorry, Bean. Shall we go?”

“We shall, because you are going to sleep, mister,” Marinette shook her finger at him before grabbing his hand and tugging him out to the car while he merely chuckled, his anger gone as adoration shone in his eyes for the wonderful girl who had captured his heart.


End file.
